


A Facet of Diamond Life

by CandiedFroug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Complete, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedFroug/pseuds/CandiedFroug
Summary: Just a little quick hornty one shot of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond just being in love :o)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Facet of Diamond Life

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that gems are intersex and have both parts! And their cocks are tentacle cocks, so if that skeeves you out... You might not enjoy this!

Blue Diamond whispered, a smile could easily be heard in her voice, "Aren't they all just precious? It is nice to finally have a ball once again… if only Pink were here…"

Yellow Diamond looked over at her peer and rested her cheek in her hand, "Oh, please, do not mention her. You'll get yourself worked up again, and I do not want to embarrass ourselves in front of our gems."

"Right... Right. I'm just happy, is all!" A contented hum was heard from the gentle giant, in tune with the music filling the room.

Yellow Diamond wasn't normally the type to enjoy frivolous events such as the ball she was currently attending. There was work to be done within the colonies, things needed to be taken care of. Instead, small women danced hand in hand, carelessly moving about each other and ignoring their duties for a short time. Time was valuable, things could easily go awry when a gem owned as many colonies as Yellow did. And when they did go bad, who was going to take care of them while she was busy? No one as capable as herself, certainly.

A sour expression crossed Yellow's face, she couldn't help but to think negatively. She was a business woman, always busy, and she expected her colonies to be the same.

Thoughts like those were whisked away when Blue Diamond took her hand and demanded a dance however, "Please, Yellow… look how much fun they are having! Have this dance with me?"

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts upon receiving the request, she did not expect Blue to ask such a thing, but the surprise was pleasant. The bright Diamond looked among her subordinates, then up at Blue's half hidden face. She couldn't see those stunning opalite eyes behind the silken shroud, but she knew they were looking into her lovingly, just by the way Blue typically regarded her.  _ Stars _ , did that woman soften her heart and make her stomach flutter with a simple gaze. No one else in the galaxy could do that to the oh-so stern Yellow Diamond.

A sigh escaped lemony lips, and she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from forming a tiny smile, "Oh, you know I cannot say no to you..."

Blue did nothing but chuckle in response. 

White was not there to stop the two from enjoying themselves, neither was her ominous little pearl. Members of the court absolutely wouldn't question their Diamonds for doing anything they pleased, even when it was something as unorthodox and risky as a dance with each other.

Yellow stood to her full height and squeezed Blue's hand excitedly, leading the way to the center of the ballroom. As they moved through the crowd, gems parted quickly, afraid to touch the towering twosome no doubt. The gems playing music stopped, shocked to see their Diamonds joining in the crowd.

"Keep playing." Yellow ordered the musicians as they reached the very center of the room. They complied excitedly, starting up a soft, almost romantic melody that suited the Diamonds.

Gems of all kinds stayed at the edges of the ballroom, whispering and muttering among one another. This wasn't something they've ever seen before, and if things went well, it definitely wouldn't be the last time either.

An ocean of blue silk lined with lace pooled around Blue Diamond, slipping and flowing to reveal the slightest silhouette of Blue's legs and hips in such a way that made Yellow's heart skip a beat. It was hardly noticed by anyone else but the bright, stern diamond, certainly. How she moved with such a lengthy dress was beyond Yellow, who was almost always battle ready in thick, heavy armor.

Yellow Diamond pulled her mind to more important matters and released the other to bow, one arm crossing her belly and the other behind her back. She looked up just in time to see a lovely dark azure color spread across her partner's cheeks, and couldn't help a smug grin. She received a darling little curtsy, and noticed those long robes hardly lifted from the floor. How precious...

A gloved hand reached out, only to be grabbed delicately. Such gentle poise was perfect to balance her rigid and powerful movements. Yellow raised up and grabbed the other hand, looking at her mate with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile that was matched. They began to move together with the music without thought or worry, it was natural to her at this point; they've done this several times before in secret. During those sessions, she had the opportunity to see more of Blue's face and figure, and that was something that was sorely missed during this waltz.

The massive duo had plenty of space and were free to do as they pleased for a time. They spun around each other, pulled each other close and maneuvered effortlessly and in tandem with one another. She was rough and rugged with Blue, yet she showed nothing but love with each movement. Yellow felt the beginnings of fusion bubble up inside of her, and fought back the urge as much as she could. It would be disastrous to ruin their moment with accidental fusion. 

Piercing eyes fixated on Blue and every little thing she did. The heavily armored gem was entranced, and time did all but stand still for the two. With Blue, all of her worries fizzled away into nothing and she could be happy, if only for a fleeting moment. She could relax when she was allowed pleasures like these.

Yellow had an idea, though it might get her into a bit of trouble; she was willing to receive a lecture anyways. She moved her hand to Blue's lower back and daringly dipped her dance partner down low. That damned shroud fell away, just as she had planned. Their lips were just a hair away from each other, and she could feel one of Blue's legs practically wrap around her. The ballsy gem could hear her lover gasp just as they locked eyes.

"Yellow…" Blue's voice was like honey, thick and sweet.

"Yes, my Diamond?"

She seemed at a loss for words, a few stuttering syllables being the only things she could utter in response. Blue always got like this when she was flustered enough, and the electric gem was more than pleased to see it when it happened. She knew she was doing something right.

Yellow pulled her back up, and their bodies were flush. Both of those gloved hands somehow made their way to the other's waist, and Blue's hands were placed carefully on Yellow's breastplate. She didn't notice the music had stopped until Blue looked to the musicians, it seemed everyone in the room was flustered by such an obvious display of intimacy.

"Keep going. Let's continue the ball as planned." Yellow Diamond snapped at the lesser gems, just before leading Blue away from the dance floor and to her seat and returning to her own.

As soon as Yellow sat, she continued the bored expression she had from the very beginning. She peeked over at Blue Diamond from the corner of her eye and could see her replacing her shroud where it belonged. Blue meticulously smoothed her robes over her lap and her chest. Every movement she made was so precise, yet often done with little thought, Yellow mused. Even when it came to such a seemingly meaningless task.

She took to looking back at the crowd of their gems. Still dancing, still smiling. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a day off to enjoy themselves. Yellow certainly needed it, as Blue had graciously shown her. She felt less tense and had gotten some pent up energy out after their performance. She actually enjoyed herself, despite her worries. Even their joined courts seemed to have some pep in their step after watching their leaders.

She was pulled from her own thoughts when her pearl addressed her. "My shimmering Yellow Diamond… Blue Diamond has requested that you read this."

The tiny gem held up a carefully folded piece of paper, all of the corners lined up perfectly. Yellow took it and investigated it, noticing it had her name in Blue's handwriting on the outside. How did Blue write this without her noticing, and how long had she been lost in thought? The stern titan unfolded the decorated paper, reading over it quickly. 

_ "My dearest Yellow Diamond, I would like to request your company in my quarters after the ball. The dance we had was splendid! I would be grateful if you could show me some more of your moves... _

_ Don't keep me waiting. ♡ _

_ Your beloved, Blue Diamond." _

The letter sent butterflies fluttering about in Yellow's belly and an amber blush came to her cheeks, "Blue, I-" Yellow turned quickly to Blue's chair, finding it empty. She noticed soon after that her counterpart was already on her way out, and attendees were parting down the middle to allow Blue Diamond to cross the room unhindered.

Yellow let her go, her pride not allowing her to call for Blue in front of their gems. She'll get the chance to speak to the other Diamond later on anyways. After all, she was expected, right? Yellow Diamond leaned back in her spot, arms crossed over her chest, watching her lovely Blue sway with each step away from her. That damn loose gown...

Gems were starting to be heard chattering and whispering among each other as they saw their leader leave the room. Yellow's nose scrunched up, rather displeased with the implications that they all might be gossiping. What the Diamonds did in their private time, or at any time, was not any of their business.

"Did I tell you all to stop dancing?" Her voice was high and stern, and echoed between the high walls of the ballroom. 

Everyone stopped and looked up at her rather frightfully, not wasting any time to resume their ball. Yellow watched intently as the lesser gems quickly ran to join with partners. Like gems paired once again and they began to dance, although it was more forced and less fun this time around. 

Yellow sighed, now awaiting the end of the festivities as well as the beginning of seeing to her beloved.

  
  
  


The ball felt as if it lasted an eternity. To Yellow, eons flew by faster than times when she had to wait to be beside Blue, intimate or not.

Yellow had come to the topazes guarding the entry to her counterpart's quarters, demanding entry. They allowed her in and the door was opened to reveal a lavish room draped in silken fabric. Bubbles filled with rose quartzes hovered above where the diamonds would stand, and upon attempting entry she saw that little Blue Pearl. She was patiently awaiting her leader's arrival, it seemed. 

Yellow knelt and beckoned to the pearl to join her so she could speak, and of course the little gem listened. The tiny woman placed herself upon Yellow's hand and was gently lifted so that she could talk to the pearl discreetly. She didn't want to startle Blue.

Yellow placed a small kiss on the worker gem's head, "Could we have some time alone, Pearl? I have some important things to discuss with our lovely Blue Diamond."

Pearl's cheeks lit up but her expression revealed nothing, and Yellow couldn't help but chuckle. The Pearls knew about their secret, and also had a similar one. She stood high on her superior's palm and saluted with the ever familiar diamond shape, "Yes, my Diamond."

Yellow placed her hand on the floor and allowed the gem in her palm to step off. She couldn't help but to admire Pearl's grace before she spoke, "Thank you. You may go and see Yellow Pearl in my room, I will let you know when you may return."

"Yes, my Diamond."

The pitter patter of a smaller gem was oddly precious, Yellow caught sight of her running out of the room to see her smug counterpart. No doubt she was just as excited as Yellow was to see Blue.

Yellow returned to her feet and delicately lifted the hanging fabric blocking the way to Blue, who was singing and brushing lustrous locks. Yellow felt lucky to have avoided detection, adoring watching her lover in moments like these. Blue was always the most gorgeous in her natural state of being. The sour diamond's heart flooded with warmth, she was completely enamored.

It took a moment for her to notice what Blue was actually wearing as well. A sheer white nightgown dangerously hung from relaxed shoulders, and Yellow could see the outline of lacy undergarments underneath. All her mind could go to was getting those clothes off of Blue, running her hands up her sides and… Oh  _ stars _ , the things this woman did to her. 

Yellow stepped forward a few paces and the sound of her heels tugged at Blue's attention. That pretty teardrop face lit up upon seeing the very gem she was expecting, and Yellow's heart leapt to her throat.  _ It ought to be outlawed to be so stunning _ , she thought. 

A low bow came from the more stoic gem, just the same as she made during the ball. Blue traveled silently to the front of her with a sweet chuckle. Yellow felt her helmet lift from her head and she looked up to see that familiar smile she so adored. 

"You don't have to do that when you see me, Yellow. I've told you many times." A tender kiss was placed atop some messy helmet hair, and petite fingers ran through it to make sure it was neat.

It was only when Blue removed her hands that Yellow stood to her full height. A genuine smile came across her face, "Maybe it's because you do things like that, that I continue." Yellow kindly took the helmet from Blue and put it away in her gem. "Now, what is the reason you've summoned me here for?" She asked, despite knowing all too well what this visit would entail.

A moment passed without an answer, those loving hands planted themselves at Yellow's cheeks and smoothed over them. Their eyes locked for just a moment before plush blue lips were lovingly planted at that bright yellow diamond in the middle of her chest. That amber color returned to Yellow's cheeks and she couldn't help a bright grin. Words weren't always needed, she decided.

Blue suddenly became the brave one and pulled Yellow's face down to her level for another, more proper kiss. It wasn't particularly deep, but it was tender and loving for the few seconds it lasted. The women parted slowly, diamond eyes were heavy-lidded and focused intently on one another.

"I think you know what I want, Yellow…"

Yellow nodded in understanding… She grabbed the other diamond from behind and held her close. She wished her armor was off right that moment, as patience was never her strong suit in such moments. Yellow kissed Blue again, deeper, more passionate than last time. Blue made a contented hum as she draped her arms over broad, armored shoulders. 

There was no time wasted it seemed, as Yellow felt her clothing loosen up. Blue must have read her mind, as she was beginning to remove pieces of Yellow's armor and put it away in her own gem. By the time Yellow pushed her gently into the bed and settled between plump, blue legs, her breasts and belly were bare. 

Yellow's hands confidently felt up those soft thighs. Her head was pressed softly against Blue's in a show of affection, and she watched that soft expression fade into shy excitement. 

Damn those expectant eyes, Yellow couldn't help but to slip fingers along the outside of those dangerous panties that she noticed earlier. A delicate sigh came from Blue, and Yellow couldn't fully hold back a smug grin. 

Yellow looked into her lover's eyes, passion bubbling up in her chest and belly, "You're beautiful, Blue." A kiss along Blue's jaw, and she tilted her head aside. "You're smart and loving." Another kiss, and then a soft bite at her neck, "Loyal, reliable," down to her clavicle, a more harsh bite. Yellow hoped it would leave a mark, just for her to see, "And most importantly, you're  _ mine. _ "

Yellow could tell Blue was already starting to become breathless, and she was so cocky about it. She adored having this effect on her beloved, so she decided to amp it up just a bit more, yearning to leave the woman under her in pieces. Sneaky hands removed her gloves and one hastily went back to shove itself beneath slightly damp lingerie. Long, dexterous fingers found their target in no time.

Blue was kissed proper as Yellow let her fingers explore. She decided not to delve inside just yet, just for the satisfaction of seeing Blue squirm under her for a bit.

Blue was just as excited to touch Yellow, as was stated by her palming the tentacle-like appendage that was Yellow's alien cock. Yellow's tights were already becoming tacky with precum and Blue was only making it worse. Impatient little diamond, Yellow mused. 

Yellow pushed the sheer fabric of the gown below Blue's breasts and unclipped the back of her bra all with one hand. The kiss was broken and Blue paused to help, returning the sheer garment to her gem so as to help Yellow with removing her clothing. 

Yellow laughed, "Is my diamond impatient tonight?" Lips tugged into a big smile pressed firmly between soft, dark breasts.

Blue smoothed back Yellow's hair, likely in the hopes of seeing her face better. "Nothing wrong with that, is there? We hardly get any time together, my love. Who knows if we will get another night like this anytime soon..."

Yellow looked up and those precious, perfect eyes locked with hers once again. She quickly noticed they were ready to well up with tears. Closing the gap between them and pressing close to her softer, more gentle lover, Yellow took no time to melt into another deep kiss. 

She refused to pause and tore enough of a hole to allow her cock slip through her tights. Blue took no time to remove her underwear upon feeling the ridged member slip against her belly.  _ Stars… _ The relief Yellow felt once she finally felt that warm, wet cunt against her is indescribable and delicious. 

Blue's smaller, more flowery cock rested so cutely and at attention. It was hard, and dripping precum over soft, curly pubic hair. Yellow's discipline dissipated instantly as her experienced fingers glided over Blue's clit and teased her poor, aching flower bud, as Yellow would often think of it as. Soft tugs slowly coaxed more cum to drip from the sweet member.

Tears still welled up in tired eyes, fat and heavy, before flowing steadily down plush cheeks. Yellow kissed them away, quickly noticing that Blue's power caused her own to build up a bit. Or was it her own sorrow at not being able to consummate their love as often as they deserved to? Regardless, she was going to work to make Blue feel better. Her diamond deserved the world.

Yellow guided her cock to Blue's puffy, needy cunt. She was wet and ready, yet a little devil on Yellow's shoulder told her to wait a bit. Just to tease and slowly slip the head of her tentacle-like member into Blue before pulling out completely and starting again. It was decadent, little whimpers dripped lightly and urged Yellow to continue further.

Blue parted their kiss, a shaky whispered "P-please… Yellow…" came from her.

Those words were like an arrow piercing the bright diamond's gut. She nodded and left nips and kisses over Blue's shoulders and neck, while plump legs pulled Yellow's hips flush against Blue's. 

Yellow was needy now, horny beyond her wits and unable to do things as efficiently as she needed. Her hands slipped up a few times in an attempt to push her cock inside. When she succeeded, it was instinct from then on. She ground her cock deep and slow into Blue, eliciting a stunning, low moan.

Bright hands grabbed dark blue ones, interlacing fingers and effectively pinning them high above their heads. Yellow pulled back and slowly pushed her cock back in, building up to a moderate and heavy rhythm that reverberated in her belly. Shuddered breaths and moans muffled and made messy by kisses echoed in Blue's quarters. 

Blue tugged her hands and Yellow released them, quickly finding out they were to dart to her back and hold her tightly. Fingers dug in so tightly that nails began to make Yellow bleed, but damn if the feeling didn't make her hips buck. 

She pulled up and rested on her knees. She felt high and mighty, looking down to see her cock buried deep inside of blue, a deep, dark blush across plump cheeks and eyes laser-focused on her own. Yellow allowed her hands to feel and grope the plush thighs surrounding her hips and over that chubby belly she so adored.

Yellow moved again, slow and steady. "Look at you, my sweet tear drop…" she took one of Blue's hands to kiss over each knuckle, "You're radiant, Blue. I would happily await an eternity to touch you again if I must, so long as it is promised. It may not happen enough for your liking, but I will always be here for you, so long as you will wait for me."

Those always droopy eyes widened, then her expression softened… Dainty hands moved to Yellow's diamond, fingers caressing each facet with such love and intent, Yellow felt her gem may burst. She leaned into it, the adoration from Blue's touches bringing her to tears nearly. 

Yellow moved with more fervor, now. Each thrust of her hips meaning to say, " _ I love you, I love you, I love you… _ " Her feelings for Blue were nearly an obsession, it was so old and fostered for so long, she sometimes couldn't help but to think of nothing else. Blue was her entire heart, the only color she could see anymore, and she didn't want it any other way.

She felt soft fingertips touching where they were connected, Blue looked mesmerized and Yellow could see pre steadily dripping more and more, making them both tacky and messy with cum before either of them even had the chance to finish. Yellow leaned in further to gently tilt her beloved's head up for more kisses, she knew she was close and felt herself edging up to finish just as well.

"Blue… cum for me…" Yellow encouraged softly between kisses, relishing in her moans and the sounds of their lovemaking. "Be a good girl and finish with me…"

Yellow was pent up and had to hold back, she wanted her diamond to cum around her. Her movements were sloppy and irregular, but hard and deep, she had stamina most days but it seems they've awaited this moment for far too long. 

Yellow felt Blue's legs squeeze her hips tight and then finally, she came, giving the lemon colored diamond exactly what she had wanted. Cum spurted softly, even adorably from Blue's little flowery cock and each pulse brought Yellow closer to her peak as well, before she filled Blue to the brim. Yellow slowed to a lazy, soft rhythm to ride out their climax, still getting some wonderful sounds from her adoring partner. 

The stern titan settled down and decided to lie against Blue's chest and belly, leaving small kisses and hugging her lover. They were both out of breath and oh, so pleased with themselves. Yellow did not want to move from her spot, and opted to keep herself warm and snug inside of Blue until she was told to remove herself.

"Yellow?" The softer diamond inquired, gentle hands running through short hair.

"Yes?"

"I love you… I hope you'll be up for another round soon…"

The more rigid diamond paused for a moment, before smiling wide at Blue. "Of course." She kissed Blue's diamond gingerly.

"May I service you this time?"

Yellow stopped in her tracks for a moment and smiled, "Ah… Yes. Absolutely." Blue pouted so sweetly when she asked, and Yellow could not deny something as cute as that. Not that she ever would, anyhow. 

The couple sat in peace for a moment, waiting until they were ready to start again. At least, until a soft, lilting voice spoke up once more. "Yellowww?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me spank you too? Or maybe we can do more fun things like you getting tied up, or maybe getting gagged, or… Oh! Maybeee..." 

She continued with ideas, all of which were a bit much for a somewhat conservative lover like Yellow. A deep amber blush came over Yellow's entire face as she realized Blue was going to run her ragged that night. 


End file.
